The Beginning of The End of Hanna Hobbs
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: One-shot: After meeting Caleb her free spirited neighbor Hanna Hobbs begins to reevaluate her marriage and her decisions that lead her complacency . Haleb & Tranna mentions of Spoby , Emison , and Ezria.


_**The Beginning Of The End Of Hanna Hobbs**_

After meeting Caleb her free spirited neighbor Hanna Hobbs begins to reevaluate her marriage .

Trigger warnings:

There are mentions of drinking , sex (thought not explicit) , language , spousal abuse that is both physical and light mention of murder but not the actual murder is described.

Another warning is that if you did not know already , this is an extremely long one shot that has a lot of content.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Are you sleeping with him?" The question was simple , the answer was complex. In a word she could say yes to her husband and their entire marriage would be at a possible stand still or she could lie and tell her husband no.

"Hanna Marin Hobbs are you sleeping with him?" Hanna's husband Travis repeated the question to his wife for the 10th time in a row.

She wanted to answer Travis with a truthful answer but she knew it was probably going to destroy everything the pair had been through. The marriage was something that Hanna had thought about since she was seventeen and dating her hunky nineteen year old neighbor Travis Hobbs. The relationship was something both parties parents were equally happy about since their parents were always good friends since the Marin's moved in when Ashley Marin was expecting a soon to be born Hanna. After dating for four years the young and seemingly in love couple married at twenty-one and twenty-three. The decision to get married came from Travis deciding to join the military and wanting to make Hanna an honest woman when he left. Two months before Travis left to fight in the Middle East the couple married in a quiet ceremony where their friends and family hugged them and wished them the best.

The newlyweds moved into an apartment about five minutes away from their family. That is where Hanna Marin Hobbs story and where the answer to her husbands question began...

"Yes."

 **2 Years Ago _ November 2012 (Hanna POV)**

I looked at the festively furnished apartment in front of me. I really outdid myself at decorating my home with Travis, who had been gone for three months , one week , four days , sixteen hours , and nineteen minutes. Ever since he left I have been trying to make everything look perfect for when he comes home in a month for Christmas . I had our fake tree already up but bare for him to decorate it with me when he comes home , there are little festive knickknacks placed on top of several surfaces within our space. Lights are strewn about in an elegant manner that light up the room perfectly. Between school , missing Travis and working at Dr. Ackards dentist office as a clinic assistant I had barely any time to focus on anything else . Finally I had a day when I didn't have work or school that I could use to be productive.

Smiling I heard a familiar tune emit from my phone. Practically skipping over to the couch I pressed accept to Travis' facetime request. Within a flash my husbands smiling face was on my phones screen. My favorite thing about my week was when on Tuesday nights when Travis would take the time to talk to me .

"Well if it isn't my beautiful wife , what are you doing right now?" I smiled at the question and shrugged my shoulders playing stupid.

"Nothing really , I was just about to finish studying for my midyear exam, pray that the tenant upstairs isn't going to start blasting their music again. "

"I really can't wait to come home." Travis changed the subject and I smiled from ear to ear.

"Me too, I can't wait to just enjoy time between the two of us. I can't even tell you how long its been since we have had an entire day to just ourselves."

"Probably before I proposed to you."

"You are probably right. "

"By the way I got the package you sent me last week , thank you very much. I have been going crazy over here -"

Travis was cut off by the sound of a buddy asking him to come help with something.

"Hey listen baby I gotta go , I love you though."

"I love you too penguin." I kissed the camera of my phone . Even with this communication it was hard since I never get to actually touch him or really be face to face with him. The video turns black and I smile. Getting up from the couch I go to the fridge pulling out leftovers from the night before. Heating up the leftover pasta from my fridge I look at my wedding photo and I think back to how I felt going into the wedding.

I was wreck , I thought I was making one of the biggest mistakes of my life and that I was way to young. When I told my mother that Travis proposed she said that she already started planning the wedding when he asked for her and my fathers permission. It was the proudest I have ever seen her look at me. She wanted to make it this giant affair but I was more adamant on it being a small gathering. I still am a little unsure about this marriage but I think once Travis comes back home I will be more comfortable with the idea.

Silently I start eating my dinner in silence before music starts playing from the apartment above me. I swear whoever the asshole is I wonder how they afford the apartment with all the partying they seem to do in a week. Picking up a magazine on the coffee table I silently read among the noise booming above me. Rolling my eyes at occasional thud.

Studying who was with who or who was wearing what was the only think keeping me from stomping up the stairs and demanding the tenant to keep it down for one night. I never felt so much like an old grumpy woman , I was probably going to start growing gray hair from the stress this asshole is giving me.

After what seemed like hours my attention was drawn away from my magazine at the sound of my door being knocked on. Getting up I cautiously made my way to the peephole .

"Hello, I need a first aid kit." The voice was masculine to match the person Hanna saw . The man was tall , with tan skin and long hair as well as an annoyed look on his face. His eyes were covered by sunglasses which I wasn't sure if they were to accessorize or to hide his probably red eyes.

Opening the door in a rush , I realized all of my assessments were most likely correct.

"Who is hurt? " I asked concerned for what may have happened.

"I was joking around with my buddies and I was pushed back. I ended up getting a gnarly cut on my arm. " The guy in front of my held up his arm which appeared to be cut deeply.

"Come in." I usher the man in and he takes note of my apartment.

"Very festive. You did this yourself?" He asked and I nodded before going to my cabinet and getting out my first aid kit. Quickly pulling out the needle and thread I had in it.

"Yeah , my husband is coming home in a few weeks and I want everything to be perfect. " I explain to him and he studies me for a second before nodding.

"So are you going to stitch me up yourself blondie or are you going to get a professional?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just so you know I am a straight A student at Wood Fashion Institute now hold sill. " I say gripping his arm and turning it so I would see the wound. I started cleaning the wound at which he grit his teeth with a sharp and painful breath.

"So does Blondie have a name?"

"Yes I do , it's Hanna, Hanna Hobbs." I tell him as I begin stitching.

"Who would ever name you something so terrible?"

"Hobbs is my married name , what about you asshole do you have a name or is it just Tool?" I ask looking up at him momentarily.

" My name is actually Caleb , Caleb Rivers. "

"Nice , any relation to Claudia Rivers?" I ask half heatedly about Caleb being related to one of my favorite authors trying to keep this Caleb distracted.

"Yeah , actually she is my mother. " Caleb said and my head snapped up to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"What was that like growing up with a famous mother?"

"Weird actually , everyone expected me to be this great person who was going to be a prodigy. I just really liked traveling. Then when my uncle got diagnosed with Cancer my family thought it would be best to ship me off here to where they wouldn't have to deal with me. I lived in Ravenswood up until a couple months ago , I moved here so I could have a better access to certain resources. " Caleb told me and I couldn't help but be curious but I thought it would be better if I just left that subject at rest for now.

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask casually carefully stitching his arm.

"I am a web developer. " Caleb said and I must have been visibly confused because I was surprised when Caleb started rambling about how he develops websites for a living at a fancy building a little under a half an hour away from here.

"Are your parents proud of you?" I ask him and he slightly winces when my hands accidentally bush his fresh stitched wound.

"Yeah , I think they would rather I pursue the acting career I had as a child but I was already more comfortable behind a computer than in front of a about you?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"What about me?" I retorted.

"Are your parents happy with you being a fashion student?" Caleb asked me and I shook my head.

"To be honest no , they told me I could either be a nurse or a teacher. I told them I would run away with my ex-boyfriend if I wasn't allowed to go to fashion school. " I giggled lightly at the memory of my parents looking appalled at me for threatening to run away with Gabriel Holbrook .

"And that changed their minds?" He asked and I gave a light nod that I didn't know if I was sure about or not.

"For the most part. It helped that my now husband convinced them that fashion was my passion in life." I explained.

"Sounds like a romantic guy , doing all that for you." Caleb deadpanned as I finished my handiwork .

"There you go, all better." I say not wanting to talk about Travis or any aspect of my life really.

"Well thank you very much Mrs. Hobbs . You know any time you need any company I am right upstairs most nights." Caleb said getting up and winking at me.

 **January 2013**

Travis seemed to come and go in almost a blur. He was only home for two weeks but in those two weeks it felt like I barely saw him and when I did see him it was like time was speeding by at ten times of the rate it usually passes. Travis of course had to see certain relatives and I had to work so we ended up only seeing each other every so often. Tonight was the last night before he left again in the morning , Christmas was probably the highlight of his entire trip home. We spent the morning together just exchanging gifts and cooking breakfast together while catching up on any new things happening in our lives. I mostly told him about my moms craziness and the Valentines Masquerade happening to fund raise for a new wing and updated for the local hospital for child birth classes and for expectant moms to go to have a baby. The current wing is very out of date and to be honest really dirty. Then we went to his parents house where my parents were already waiting for us as well as my grandma. Then we got home we celebrated Christmas in our own way for the first time in half of a year. After that Travis and I came to realize that maybe things were a little different between us. We weren't really the same people we were when we first got married. Travis was less gentle than the way he was before he left and I was for sure more of an emotional train wreck.

Tonight was the night before he left again and we have a few people over my parents house for a small farewell party. Both of our parents were present hugging us tightly wishing us luck on making it another six months. My friend Mona who was home from genius school in New York was currently talking with several friends from high school who were all home for break. Some people were shaking Travis' hand thanking him for his service and one popular question was if we were going to plan on starting a family when Travis comes home for good. Which we both agreed that there would be no pitter patter in the house until we both have careers .

"Hanna oh my god you look amazing. " I heard from behind me and I saw one of my closest friends from high school Spencer who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you Spence , I didn't know you were back in town. How is everything at school going?" I ask and she begins rambling on how school was discussing many different subjects that I was not paying attention to. What I was paying attention was a jubilant Caleb Rivers talking with Travis.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but chances are it was funny since both Travis and Caleb looked to be in stitches from what one of them said. It was the happiest I've seen Travis his entire trip home.

"Mrs. Marin , I mean Ashley it is so great to see you again!" I hear Spencer say and my attention is on my mother who is looking at me with a sympathetic look after giving Spencer a look of sympathy as well .

"You too Spencer , a little birdie may or may not have told me that your engagement was called off with Toby Cavanaugh , I am so sorry to hear about that happening. I really thought you two were one of the couples who would make it." My mother placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder to comfort her and Spencer nodded and gave a halfhearted shrug of the shoulders.

"I think it was the best thing for us right now. We both want different things in different places.I want to stay in Boston but I think Toby wants to move back home after I finish school. He had already started looking at positions in Rosewood PD and I thought it would be nice to just be us. " Spencer explained and my mother took a look over at Travis and Caleb.

"Do you see the boy over there talking to Travis?" My mother asked Spencer and I was trying my best to keep from rolling my eyes. Ever since I told her about Caleb she began doing some digging on him and his past. I guess she found something that she liked because she was always asking if we were friends.

"Yes , what about him?" Spencer asks checking out Caleb who looks over at us and my mother waves friendly , Travis also looks over at us and gives me a wink.

"He is a big tech genius , I read how he was one of California's most eligible bachelors. His mother is Claudia Rivers and even Hanna has to admit he is easy on the eyes. " My mother explained eagerly nudging Spencer who from the look on her face was not interested.

"Mom this is my husbands going away party, not who wants to sleep with Caleb Rivers. " I try my best to scold my mother in a hushed tone but Spencer burst out laughing at my comment

"What is so funny over here?" Travis said circling an arm around my waist as he and Caleb came over to talk with us.

"Just my mother being my mother ." I mutter under my breath to Travis who smiles.

"Are you causing trouble over here mom?" Travis asks with a goofy smile on his face but my attention turned to Caleb who was looking at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hanna you didn't tell me your mother was so youthful looking , I thought she was your sister for a minute. Caleb Rivers."

"Ashley Marin , it's a pleasure to meet you." My mother introduces.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Spencer says and I burst out laughing this time barely able to control myself .

"Who won what?" Travis questions curiously.

"The girls here were predicting how I would act when I met Caleb. I am a giant fan of your mothers work , they thought I would flip out when I met you." My mother attempted to cover up what we were really talking about when the boys came over.

"What were you two talking about?" I ask Travis who just scratches the back of his head trying to come up with something to say.

"Travis was telling me about your honeymoon location. All of the beautiful sights you guys saw. I didn't realize how nice Canada was." Caleb said and I glared at Travis who obviously lied to Caleb.

"It was really nice , I would love to go back sometime. " I say trying to keep the conversation light , not mentioning that Travis spent the entire time in our room while I went out and explored. He got hammered the first night and spent the rest of the vacation hung over.

"Canada was really beautiful but hands down the best sight there was Hanna here at Niagra falls looking over the water. Never seen a more beautiful sight in my entire life. " Travis said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Actually Travis I need to talk to you about something in private , would you mind excusing us for a minute." My mother said grabbing Travis' arm pulling him away from the group to most likely talk about the surprise party that my mother was planning for my birthday.

"Actually I need to get going too Hanna , I see officer Toby over there and I would rather not have an interrogation on what I've been doing since we broke up. " Spencer said before quickly walking away from where Toby was obviously looking at her.

Caleb and I stood together for a moment. He was looking at me with eyes that I couldn't read the emotion for.

"So what did Travis really tell you about?" I questioned Caleb who seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about.

"He was just telling me a stupid guy joke. Just about how the best investment for sex is to put a ring on it. I just sort of laughed to keep the mood light. " Caleb explained and I huffed because that sounds exactly like something Travis would say.

"Oh where is he , his ass is so dead." I say looking around for Travis but I don't see him anywhere.

Angrily I storm off towards my old bedroom to see if him and my mother were in there talking privately. Storming into the room I look around and they aren't there. Nothing had looked like it been moved and I was thinking of other places where they could be hiding talking. I am in deep thought when I hear the door shut from behind me gently. Turning around I see Caleb who looks like he is protecting me from leaving the room , in retrospect to keep me from freaking out in front of all of the guests at my parents house.

"Move Caleb."

"No , you are not going to ruin your party because of a stupid joke Hanna. Travis is a guy , he is going to make a guy joke every once in a while. " Caleb tried to explain but I wasn't having any of it.

"Let me through Caleb." I demand and he stays in his place.

"Hanna you are much better than to make a scene because your dumb husband made a dumb ass joke."

"You don't know me Caleb."

"Yes I do Blondie. I know more than you can imagine." He tells me and I fold my arms over my chest.

"Really like what could you possibly know about me?"

"That you are one of the most passionate women I have met in my entire life. You honestly hate having to play the part of the good wife who is eagerly waiting for her husband to come home. You also don't really want to be here."

"Did your buddy Travis tell you?"

"No , I hear enough between you two when the two of you are not getting along. It really kills a party to hear people arguing. But Hanna you and I see enough of each other either way that I have picked up on little things."

"Caleb just let me through."

"God damn it Hanna just shut up." Caleb exclaims and before I know it the mood of the room changed in a hundredth of a second. One second Caleb and I are arguing and the next his lips are on mine, I don't really know who initiated the kiss but it was not unwelcome from me. In fact it was one of the best kisses I have ever had in my life. Caleb is holding me in place to keep me from leaving him . Then without a second word to be spoken between us I pull away and walk out the door and away from a man who just kissed me and isn't my husband.

Ding Ding Ding we have a winner.

 **February 2013**

Round two of not having Travis around was a lot more easier than the first. I was not relying on school to distract me and I wasn't constantly thinking about when he would be coming back. It may or may not have to do with the guilt or lack of guilt plaguing me. When Travis and I found each other I made sure that I stayed at his side and kept from leaving him. Acting like a woman who was afraid to lose the man she loves forever. Everyone told us that everything and that Travis would make it home. Then Travis and I left for home early so that Travis could rest before his early flight while I packed his back trying not to cry in shame of what I preciously did to our marriage. Then when Travis left every ounce of remorse I had began to fade away and was replaced with nerves from having to talk to Caleb.

The first time we spoke was a lot more smooth then either of us probably imagined . We attributed the kiss to the fact I was nervous and angry about losing my husband and was trying to find something to put all of my emotions into. Caleb said he was just mourning a recent break up and I was a rebound. We decided that what we had was a one time thing brought on an overflow of emotions on both of our parts. Then we continued to talk about how I wanted him to grab coffee with me so that we could lay everything on the table and move on from our kiss. In our coffee meeting we completely resolved issues that we may have. The only problem was that it did nothing to resolve feelings.

It may have been the season of love blooming but there was new light I saw Caleb in , everything about him was just something that made me a little bit nervous. The nervous was a good nervous though to keep me on my toes when he was around. I admit I have a small crush on Caleb Rivers. The boy is good looking but when he isn't being an ass hole he is actually sort of sweet. He has stopped having all hours of the night parties and has begun to start having lunch dates with a girl at his work called Miranda.

This Miranda is even accompanying him to the Masquerade tonight. When he first told me his plans to take her I thought he was crazy because I thought it would send her the wrong signals. Then Caleb informed me that he thought that Miranda could be more than a lunch girl to him. I obviously nodded and smiled at him saying how I couldn't wait to meet her but in reality I was thinking just the opposite. I am probably a trollop for having these feelings for Caleb but maybe it has something to do with the fact that I miss Travis and I am trying to not be sad.

Arriving to the masquerade I am quickly greeted by an overzealous Aria Fitz who seemed to be a little bit tipsy. Her black mask matched her red dress perfectly and if it wasn't for the fact that I have known Aria for years since we were children I would have guessed that she was an important person on the fundraising committee or a rich heiress interested in donating money. Not the girl who was infamous around town for marrying her former freshmen year high school English teacher five months after she graduated high school because she was pregnant.

"Hanna , I am so glad you made it! I thought for sure that I was going to be the only person I knew here! You know besides Ezra's family. "

"Are you kidding , it's one of the biggest events of the year. Plus I know how much it means for you to have someone here in your corner. How is Zephyr doing? " I smile kindly at her which she returns.

"He is doing great , my mother is watching him tonight. She loves spending time with him. How about you , how is the married life?"

"It is alright , Travis is obviously never home so I never really get the full effect unlike you. We are still going strong though. "

"I still can't believe that Travis and you aren't attending this thing together. It is like the first time since we were old enough to attend that you two haven't come together. " Aria wrapped an arm around me as we walked through crowds of people dressed in their best clothes and their faces hidden behind ornate masks.

"Yeah, it is weird. I think this actually where Travis and I had our first date. My dress was way to small and Travis was ready to leave within the first hour. " I giggle at the memory of Travis begging me to leave.

"I thought it would be your only date to be honest. With the way you two were fighting by the end of the dinner. I thought you were going to slap him for suggesting that you two went to the coat closet to get away from your parents. You two always squabbled though , even when you two were just friends. No one was more shocked than me when you accepted his proposal." Aria mentioned and I laughed more at the memories of Travis and I during more unified times than our engagement memories.

"Hey Hanna how is it going? I was wondering if I could steal my wife for a family photo." Ezra said shooting me and I smiled at him nodding.

"Oh of course you can. Have fun you two. "

As the night grows longer the more I want to just leave but since they haven't mentioned the raffle winners yet I decided to just suck it up until then since the last thing I want is to have to travel all the way back over here tomorrow morning hungover to collect something if I even won at all. Caleb and Miranda are in their own world discussing things that I can't even begin to comprehend. My mother and father are talking with my in-laws and the Hastings about possible future plans for Travis and I. Where we were going to spend our anniversary and if we decided on whether or not to buy a house next year when our lease is up. Of course my mother is all gun ho for me buying a house on my parents street that way if Travis and I ever need our families , they will be close by. Hell I am pretty sure my mother and Lisa are already looking to buy a house for Travis and I's first anniversary.

I am downing my sixth drink when everything starts to look up a bit. I am talking with other people about various things around town , most of them congratulating me on graduating school and my marriage. Some of them tell me I am a truly beautiful and that Travis should be nervous leaving me alone with all these single men in town. Caleb informed me that Miranda had to leave the party early because she had a big project at work and that she had to get up early to start it.

Caleb and I talked animatedly about various subjects with Aria and Ezra who match and accent the other perfectly. They were one of those couples who were just made to be together , you could just tell. Ezra and Caleb were already talking about camping trips or something like that. When midnight rolled around everyone was instructed to be de masked. As couples unmasked each other I looked around and frowned wishing that Travis was here. Leading me to drink number ... I forget now but it was a relatively high number. The raffles are called out and I won a gift card to the Grille which made me cheer and give an acceptance speech privately to my small group.

Caleb and I then followed to walk home together. It was more of a stumble than a walk but we made it home. Caleb walked me to my apartment. The two of us chatting about meaningless things. Caleb ended up sitting on my couch as I sat next to him with my legs perched on to his lap the two of us sharing a bottle of tequila.

"You look like a goddess. Do you realize how stunning you are?" Caleb asks randomly drunk out of his mind.

"Stop it , I look terrible. It is you who is obviously the good looking one between us. " I compliment him and he smiles at me running his hand steadily up and down my calf.

"If only had accepted the offer to transfer to the west coast earlier than I could have stopped you from marrying him. You are the best thing in my life right now. I don't know why I even tried to date Miranda. She could tell something was up the moment we saw you. I couldn't look away. You are going to be the greatest love of my life , you just don't realize it yet." Caleb exclaimed in a drunken stupor.

I look down at my white dress with gold gold bodice. The bodice matches my golden mask and hair perfectly. In all honesty I thought I looked average. The white flower crown that adorned my head was something Aria made me. I was normal , nothing special as opposed to the Miranda and Arias of the world who have their looks and smarts going for them. Caleb had no reason to show an interest in me.

"You don't mean that. " I tell him hoping that he meant it .

"I mean it with every fiber of my being." He says before in a swift motion he kisses me causing me to practically drop the tequila bottle.

His lips dance sharply between my mouth and every once in a while my neck , then at one point he moves slowly kissing to my breasts that are secured tightly in my dress I try to suppress a moan but fail at many points and I am glad that Caleb is the only neighbor that would hear me .Before he finally returns to my lips asking for entrance by giving my bottom lip a tiny tug with his teeth. I deepen the kiss by parting my mouth slightly and letting him dominate me for a small amount of time. His hand which was once on my calf had inched its way up to my thigh. Our mouths move together with a hunger that I hadn't felt in my life. Caleb pushes me back making me lay back on the couch. His kisses are fervent, acknowledging that this most likely will never happen again. In our drunken sexually charged minutes together we manage to stop after Calebs phone begins to ring from his mother calling him.

I almost ultimately cheated on my husband and the only thing that I could think about was how I didn't want Caleb to stop and that if I knew what was good for me that I would stay away.

 **June 2013**

Looking at my diploma I smiled at the only good thing I had going on in my life right now. I graduated from college a few weeks ago and now I am a fashion design graduate. I already interviewed at several stores at the mall to be a sales associate, it isn't much but it is a start. I will probably work at a couple of stores until one of the two offer me a better position. I knew going to fashion school would not mean immediate success out of college and that I needed to work more of the field before I became a buyer for a store or made my own clothing line. My career would be my main focus from now on. Caleb and I hadn't even talked since our near night together. We would just avoid each other at all costs to avoid the confrontation. Travis came home a week ago for our anniversary that came and went. All I wanted was to patch things up with Caleb and to live my life.

"I just don't get how your mind works Hanna , I was expecting to come home and surprise you for our anniversary yet all week you have been giving me distance. I go back to base in a few hours and it is like we are on two separate planets right now." Travis yells at me snapping me from my only accomplishment I have.

"What do you want me to say Travis? " I exasperatedly ask.

"I don't know , maybe an apology for ruining my trip home?"

"Penguin , I am sorry , I just want to get a job and help pay my part in this family. " I say convincingly kissing him gently on the lips. If there was one thing that wasn't lacking when Travis got home was our sex life , we found enough time in every day to just focus on each other. Or to be more accurate for me to focus on Travis' needs. He would usually guilt trip me by saying that he never gets that sort of time and that there is a special bond between a man and wife that is the ingredient to a healthy sex life or some shit like that. I do it to find some sort of spark similar to the one I have with Caleb.

"I know you do , it is just that I try to come home so that I can see my wife and family and I especially miss you. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing that crosses my mind before I fall asleep. " His hands hold my shoulders as he kisses my lips with a smile on his face.

Something about his words seem a slight bit rehearsed but I choose to not say anything that way we don't end up full on fighting. If there was one thing that Travis and I had no problem with it was going for each others throats. When we were angry at one another you probably would need to stand five feet away because we are loud and don't ever hold back. We never got along when we were children or when I was in my Hefty Hanna stage . We were in a cease fire right after we got married and when we were first dating. I guess it was the honeymoon stages in our relationship. We also almost never fought over the phone with each other because I genuinely miss him when he is gone. The only problem is that when he is home he has these little critiques for me and I don't like them. I can admit it , I am not perfect and I have a lot of issues. I just hate how my husband has to point out those issues and flaws.

"Whats wrong Hanna?" Travis asks distracting me from my inner demons.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I tell him and in return he groans and rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"Again this what I come home too. Half of the time you don't even acknowledge that I'm in the room. I tell you that I miss you and all you do is freeze me out. You are such a fucking stupid bitch sometimes , its like you can't even comprehend what love is. It makes me wonder why I even married you." Travis tells me before leaving the room and slamming our bedroom door. I don't even cry at the sound of him slamming the door. All I do is go to the front door and leave quietly.

I should have not been so distant to Travis this week but in all honesty I just didn't want to start fighting every five minutes because we started disagreeing on something. Heading towards the stairwell I am not even thinking clearly when I start climbing the stairs towards Caleb's apartment. With every step I take the more I start and begin to cry. I don't even realize that I'm full on sobbing until I feel myself shaking as soon as I knock on Caleb's door.

As I wait and cry I think about all the things that have happened between Travis and I. I don't want to throw everything away because of a few bad fights . I also didn't want to be unhappy for the rest of my life because I jumped the gun way too young and decided to get married. I thought that I would be making the safe decision. Marrying Travis was the best thing for everyone who was involved , except for me. Travis got benefits at work , my parents finally got the son that they wanted , Travis' parents didn't have to worry about their son running off with some random girl. Instead he ran off with me to an apartment a few minutes away from their house.

Marrying Travis was supposed to be the best thing that ever happened to me but sometimes my head and heart agree that it probably was the worst thing I could have done. I should have just ran off with Gabriel Holbrook when I had the chance. Sure the relationship probably would have been a disaster but at least I would have gotten away from here. Dating Gabriel was completely to rebel against my parents. I was sixteen and didn't yet lose forty pounds and go from the fat and ugly duckling to a somewhat pretty when she had makeup on swan. Dating Gabriel made me want to make myself better , we would go to the gym sometimes together. I really didn't see any major results though. We never really fought , the only problem was that he was twenty three. We met at a college party that I snuck into and the sparks kind of flew. My parents almost forbade me from ever leaving the house when they found out about Gabriel. Gabriel on the other hand old me that he thought we should run away together when I turned eighteen so that I could go to fashion school and all that jazz. In the end the relationship was nothing more than a successful attempt to make my parents unhappy with me. Neither Gabriel or I were really invested into the relationship and just wanted something that wasn't serious.

What I feel for Caleb is a lot different than what I felt for Gabriel. I want Caleb's company , when we were just hanging out together I was really happy. Caleb and I got along great and when it was just us we had no problem talking freely with each other. Of course that was before the almost sex that we had. We could have easily blamed it on something else but the truth is that we both wanted it . The fact was true then as much as it is true now on my half. I have missed Caleb more in the past month more than I missed Travis since he has gotten deployed. I know it is wrong and that I am a terrible wife. The fact is that Caleb and I connected better and the fact that I lost a close friend could almost devastate me.

"Hanna , what are you doing here?" Caleb snaps me out of my thoughts and for once all my focus is on one singular thing. I snap my head up and look directly into his eyes.

"I needed to see you. I miss you. " I tell him and slowly Caleb creeps towards me. His arms extend steadily wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He hugs me like he never wants to let me go. I can physically feel him trying to keep me from changing my mind and making me run away back to my rather angry husband.

"I missed you too." He softly says into my ear causing me to pull back and look him directly into his eyes causing my sobs to slowly quiet down .

Leaning down slightly Caleb places a kiss on my lips. Just a single kiss before I pull away from him smiling.

"You have no idea now much I wanted to do that." Caleb informs me giving me a smirk as he gently pulls me back into his apartment. Closing the door behind us it is a matter of seconds before Caleb pushes me back against the door.

Looking at one another we both know that there are several ways that this could go right now . On one hand we could simply talk to each other about what has been going on between the two of us. On another hand I could just tear his clothes off right now. Of course I could always leave too but neither Caleb nor I probably want that right now. Caleb runs his hand up and down my arm studying my face like he was trying to crack a puzzle. I was looking at him probably like I was thinking about what I should do.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole and ignoring you." He tells me finally and I nod in return.

"It's alright , I was ignoring you too." I tell him honestly.

"Hanna if it would be alright with you , maybe we could have dinner together tomorrow . I could cook us something good and we could catch up." Caleb suggests.

"Sure , that sounds great. I would love that."

"I originally didn't want to be the prick who homewreck a marriage. "

"I didn't want to be the bitch who betrayed her husband."

"What do you want to be now?" Caleb asks me and for once I knew I would never regret my words.

"I want to be here with you , right now. " I tell him before closing the gap between us and placing a firm kiss on his lips . Caleb in response pushes me back against the door again. Our lips move together in a synchronized motion. My hands go to the buttons of my shirt that I had on. I pull away for what seems like a millisecond to take off my shirt which Caleb helps before his hands start exploring my body with soft caresses. We are soon joined at the mouth again after the fastest few minutes of my life Caleb pulls away giving me a look of pure want.

"I think we should go to my bedroom. " Caleb says finally and I bite my lip.

"Lead the way captain" I try to say seductively but it really came off sort of breathless , Caleb was practically dragging me to his bedroom.

 **August 2013**

I sat in the Brew with Aria , Spencer , and our friend from high school Emily . The four of us were catching up on old times and talking about our weekend trip to New York that we are going on once the guys arrived with Zephyr . Spencer had insisted that the four of us went on a sporadic trip a couple weeks ago stating that it would be good to get away. Ever since her and Toby had gotten back together at Aria and Ezra's fourth of July party it had been a real whirlwind for everyone who watched. Spencer had moved back home in June and when Toby was back in town on the Fourth of July everyone connected the dots when the two kissed and mentioned that Toby got Spencer to want to return home after he promised that he wouldn't associate with the same criminals that he used to before he became a cop.

Toby ,Ezra , and Caleb quickly became friends , always hanging out on the weekends to watch sports together while Spencer and I worked or did something with Aria and Emily. When the girls and I first discussed my affair with Caleb I mentioned that it was nothing major. Spencer was quick to point out that none of the them really liked Travis as much as they like Caleb. Aria even straight up told me that she hates Travis and thinks that I deserve a nice and rich guy like Caleb who will obviously worship me. I had to drag them back to reality that our excursions don't really involve other people or any place in Rosewood besides mine or his apartment. We often took beach trips in the summer together on our days off to a beach near Ravenswood for people of the town. Going to dinner at places in town that no one would see us. They all still seemed to think that this would be good for me and it has been. I barely spend anytime in my apartment with Travis unless it is to get ready for work. I spend most of my nights with Caleb just being free to be me.

"So what is the official plan for tonight?" I ask Spencer as the four of us drink our coffees.

"Well Toby and I made reservations at this fancy new restaurant for the seven of us for eight o'clock." Spencer smiled and the three of us knew she probably had something up her sleeve for tonight.

"Is that all?" Aria asks smiling exchanging looks with Emily and I.

We thought for sure that Toby was going to propose to Spencer again. With the pace that the two of them were going at it wouldn't shock me if Spencer knew about it and that is why she wanted to go on a trip.

"Well Toby and I want to stop at this small place near our hotel. It is supposed to have some historical landmarks and a diner. Of course we are going there before we get to the hotel if we go at all. Toby and I made a reservation for a tour of one of the landmarks for the free gap that you guys wanted to go shopping during. Maybe you guys would like to join us." Spencer suggested and the three of us looked at each other before nodding. I was thinking that would be where Toby proposed to Spencer.

"Sounds awesome Spence , we will definitely be there." Emily said giving a thumbs up.

"Be where?" I heard from behind me and I turned and saw Ezra looking confused holding a sleeping Zephyr , who was a carbon copy of Ezra. It truly amazed me how much the two of them looked alike, there was not one little ounce of Aria , if anything he had a slightly similar nose to Aria.

"Going on a tour with Spencer and Toby before we get to our hotel room. " Aria informed him smiling.

"Well that sounds great. Toby and Caleb are outside with the cars double checking that we have everything. Toby's truck has most of our things in it minute a couple of things in my car. " Ezra practically was bouncing. Probably from the fact that he and Aria were finally getting some alone time together since I offered to watch Zephyr with Emily and Caleb.

"Well I am ready to go when all of you are." I tell everyone.

"I think we should leave now that way we don't hit any major traffic." Spencer said and we all agreed heading out of the door towards the two cars which were going to fit eight people somehow. Toby's pickup could fit 3 people comfortably so Spencer , Toby , and Emily were going together in the truck. Then in Ezras Camry Ezra , Aria , Zephyr , Caleb , and I were all going to squeeze in. Zephyrs car seat was going to be in the middle while Caleb and I were on both sides of him.

The trip to New York was quite peaceful . Zephyr slept the entire time while the adults talked to one another about things going on in the next coming weeks after the trip. Spencer, Emily, and Toby were usually a couple cars ahead of us and would call us every thirty minutes to see how we were doing during the two hour drive . Somewhere along the way we lost them but Emily called and said that they got to the tour place before us. Spencer and Toby were both using the restroom. Aria got the directions from Emily who I assumed was talking excitedly because Aria was looking like it was going to be the best boring tour ever. we quickly turned towards the end to this old looking chapel. I think I heard Spencer talking about it before saying how beautiful it is supposed to be.

When we arrived Emily was outside talking to a woman who was smiling widely. The two seemed to be getting along quite well and it made me wonder what the woman was doing there. Getting out of the car I walked over to Emily and the girl.

"Hanna you're finally here!" Emily said almost tackling me .

"Yes I am , who is this?" I smirk at Emily wondering if she was interested.

"I am Alison Dilaurentis." The woman introduced herself and immediately I recognized the name of Spencer's half sister whom Spencer was not close with at all. In Spencer's words exactly she described Alison as an 'entitled queen bee who is jealous of her dads other family'. Then again Spencer's opinion could have changed within the past few years I guess.

"Hanna Hobbs , nice to meet you." I say extending my hand which Alison took and shook with a warm smile. She definitely was not what Spencer described when we were younger and Spencer found out about her two half siblings. I thought Alison would be the devil incarnate but her sweater and demure haircut said differently.

"Did your parents name you that on purpose?" Ali seemed to ask in a playful manner and not at all in a condescending tone.

"It is my married name." I tell her and she looks at me curiously.

"Is your husband related to Travis Hobbs?" She questions and I don't know where she is going with this.

"Yes , actually he is Travis." I answer her question and she looks at me with a questionable look of what I think is pity.

"I remember Travis , him and my brother were buddies. He was a straight up asshole . I feel bad that you married him. He was always talking about how he had this love blind girlfriend." She told me with actual genuine pity. I would believe that Travis would say that , he was always one to brag about things.

"Actually Hanna and Travis might be splitting up if Hanna here had her way." Em butted in speaking for me. Which she may not be completely wrong. I did want to talk to Travis about whether he really wanted to be invested in this marriage because I sure as hell have a couple of doubts.

"Trust me run while you can." Ali said making us all laugh

The three of us laugh and talk about various things , the more we talk the more Ali explains that she has changed a lot since high school. She admitted that she used to be a very nasty person up until she entered a relationship with her ex boyfriend Cyrus who changed her perspective of the world. She explained how he would physically abuse her and sometimes forced himself on her. The more she spoke the more I paid attention to Emily who was hanging onto every work Ali was saying. Ali even explained how she was traumatized after and contacted Spencer several months ago in an effort mend all the fences between the two of them. We were stopped by a beaming Aria who came running over to us.

"Guys come with me right now." Aria commanded us in which we all exchanged looks before walking inside of the chapel where I saw a man talking with Mr. and Mrs. Hastings as well as Spencer's sister and brother in law. Toby's parents and step-sister Jenna.

Everyone was dressed a little bit nicer than casual. Which made me glad that I was feeling lazy and dressed up a bit for dinner ahead of time. Everyone within our group seemed to be on the same track as far as that went since we didn't know if we were going to make it to the city and to dinner on time with all of the traffic. Everyone was trying to guess if Toby was going to propose to Spencer here, seeing that their last proposal was done in private.

I spotted my mother talking with Caleb excitedly and all of a sudden I felt bad because Caleb looked over and gave me a sly wink while talking to my mother. Walking over to them I didn't waste a moment greeting anyone else since I was curious if my mother knew what was going on.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I ask enveloping her into a hug in which she returns with a look of glee.

"Veronica asked me to come. I guess Toby asked for their permission to propose to Spencer a few weeks ago. He asked Veronica to invite a bunch of family friends here. The Hobbs were invited but they had that trip to Canada planned if you remember. " My mother explained and suddenly Toby came over to the group of twenty people.

"Hello , I know all of you are probably wondering what is going on. If you would please take a seat everything will be a whole bunch clearer." As we all sat down in the seats together I looked at Toby wondering what was going on. My mother held onto my hand because I could tell that she was about to cry. Caleb was on her other side looking at me. He was sort of giving me a look like he knew what was going on and he couldn't wait to see my reaction.

"Alright everyone. As you all know , Spencer Jill Hastings and I have been together for a while. In fact Spencer and I have been together long before a few of you even knew us. Spencer and I met when she came to tutor me in french , thanks to her I scored a high enough score on my final to pass for the year. When I was in a bad place Spencer was the person who came into my life and turned it all around for the better. She made me see that at the rate that things were going that I would be in jail sooner rather than later. She was the best thing to ever happen to me and I love her more than life itself sometimes. I followed her to college and we got engaged a little under two years ago. Of course as most of you know , we broke up due to some difference of opinion. Then on Valentines day I caught her as she was trying to leave and we were able to start opening ourselves up to each other again. We officially didn't start seeing each other until June. I told her that if I could make her laugh one afternoon that she would need to let me take her on a date. In the end I told her the story about how Veronica walked in on us when she made a surprise visit to Spencer at college and Spencer started laughing so loudly that I thought it was fake just so that she could have an excuse to go on a date. A lot of you don't know this but a few weeks ago , about ten days after the fourth of July to be exact I asked Spencer's parents permission to marry their daughter and they said yes. So I came up with this grand plan to propose to her when she least expected it but in the end I decided one night to just go for it and guys she said yes." Toby professed and with laughs and claps partially interupting Toby who was grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"That is why today we would be glad if you could join us in witnessing our marriage to each other." Toby said and their were collective gasps through out the chapel and my mother is now full on crying like she is watching a sappy rom-com play out before her eyes. Peter Hastings gets out of his seat and goes to Toby giving him a handshake and a pat on the back.

"I don't think anyone could be more perfect for my daughter than you Toby."

"Thank you Mr. Hastings , I promise to love and care for your daughter with the utmost respect. "Toby exchanges words with Mr. Hastings.

"You guys are getting married today Uncle Toby?" I hear Zephyr ask from the row beside my mother , Caleb , Emily and I.

"Yes Zeph , me and your Aunt Spencer are getting married today." Toby replied with a chuckle.

"Cool!" Zephyr exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"It's very cool , now if I could have my ordained buddy get up here let's get this show on the road so Spence and I can get hitched!" Toby said and everyone was laughing with him. Caleb slowly got up and shook Tobys hand. I have to admit that part of me was mad that Caleb didn't tell me what was going on , another part wished that my wedding was as romantic as this , and the rest of it thought how hot Caleb looked standing at the altar.

"I'm telling you , one day that boy is going to make one girl really happy." My mother says beside me and I nod. He does make one girl really happy right now.

 **November 2013**

Caleb and I lay in bed together after a long day for the both of us. I am currently reading some trashy magazine which is giving some festive style tips which I roll my eyes at how horrendous some of them look or a least they would look horrendous on me. Caleb on the other hand is working on his laptop . He is trying to finish up some project at work for a deadline by the end of the week. Every once in a while I will ask him if he thinks I would look good in a certain dress or he will ask me some random question about my day. The both of us just get tired out so much sometimes that all we want to do is cuddle at home and enjoy each others company. Usually I suggest we binge watch something on Netflix together but since Caleb is on a deadline I thought it would be better if we had some quiet time tonight.

"You would look really sexy in that gold dress." Caleb says as he watches me study the page with some pop star looking fabulous in a long beautiful gold dress at some awards show.

"Do you really think I would?" I ask him and Caleb closes his laptop and setting it on his night stand before his lips meet my neck making me giggle.

"You could look sexy in tar and feathers." He tells me pushing the strap of my tank top down as he kisses down my collar bone making me throw my head back against his chest.

"You are just horny because you have been working all day." I tell him laughing, he knows how ticklish I am .

"So what , you are looking really sexy right now. I have been looking forward to having some private time today through out the entire day that I was working. Thinking of your legs " He whispers in a husky voice rubbing my inner thigh with one hand making me really turned on before continuing.

"I was thinking about your amazing body and all curves and edges you have." Caleb continues taking his free hand and sneaking it under my tank top caressing me and I roll back so that he is on top of me.

"But most of all I have missed your lips." He says bending down and kissing me passionately on the lips and immediately I let him deepen the kiss. Our tongues battle together before I turn my attention to my hands which were pushing down Caleb's pajama pants.

"I have missed all of you today." I tell him when we finally break apart for a second .

We continue to make out on Caleb's bed for a few minutes before we are broken apart by the sound of a knock at the door. At which Caleb pulls back and glared before rolling off of me and getting up running his hands through his hair.

"I swear if it is Toby dropping off those football pools I'm going to kill him." Caleb grumbles before putting on his pajama bottoms and going out the bedroom door. I on the other hand begin to straighten myself up in case if whoever is visiting stays over for longer than a few moments. Fixing my hair I think I can distantly hear Caleb but try not to listen too much. Once I decide I look decent enough I walk out of the bedroom and stop in my tracks when I see the woman who's work I idolize and son I feel a lot of affection for.

Claudia Rivers looks at Caleb with a disbelieving look . She then wordlessly studies the half naked girl in her sons apartment. Sooner or later her disapproving look slowly begins to fade away into a look of pure happiness. Caleb is whispering something to his mother which makes her smile even more.

"You must be the girl my son has been raving about for the past few months. Hanna right?" She asks and I suddenly find some courage to speak.

"Yes mam , it is a pleasure to meet you." I tell her and she pulls me into a hug .

"I told my son that I was coming to stay with him for Thanksgiving. I thought that he would have something set up for me or at least get me at the airport. " Claudia tells me and gives Caleb a look.

"Thanksgiving isn't until next week mom , I'm sorry if I thought that you would be here at a little bit of a later time." Caleb groaned to his mother who gave him a look.

"I told you that I was going to be here early." She reminded him.

"By early I thought you meant next Monday not today." Caleb tried to defend himself.

"So darling , where did you have it arranged for me to sleep. I can go to a hotel if you need me too." Claudia says glaring at Caleb who immediately put up his hand.

"Mom I am not making you pay for a hotel , you can stay here. I will take the couch and you could sleep in my bed until I can figure out something." Caleb rubs his temples.

"What about Hanna , surely two of you can't sleep on one couch. Plus I'm not sure how comfortable I would be sleeping in my sons bed where he was clearly just being intimate with his girlfriend." His mother interrupts.

"You can stay in my apartment, I am right downstairs. " I tell her and Caleb gives me a look. Something tells me that he did not inform her of my husband. My wedding ring isn't currently on so there would be no indication I was married to another man.

"Are you sure sweetheart? " She asks and I nod.

"Yes the sheets have even been cleaned since the last time I slept in my bed. " I tell her and Caleb interrupts us.

"Mom I'm not sure if that is the best idea."

"Why what would she have to hide?"

"Because she is married mom and her apartment is filled with pictures of her and her husband . I just think it would be awkward. " Caleb exclaims and his mother whips her head towards me and gives me a look of I don't know what. It is a mixture of many different emotions before she starts yelling at me.

"Your married? Did Caleb know before or after you jumped into bed with him? Is your husband okay with you staying with another man?"

"First of all Ma I did know Hanna was married when we were finally intimate together. Second of all we didn't just jump into bed together , we were friends for a long time before that happened." Caleb angrily tried to reason with his mother and defend me.

"Why would you start sleeping with a married woman knowingly Caleb?"

"Because I love her mom , I love Hanna and I don't care if she is married. I have been in love with her since before I met her. I literally saw her the day I moved in and said 'That girl is meant to be with me' ." Caleb professed and both his mother and I looked at him with slacked jaws before he continued looking me dead in the eye.

"I love you Hanna , with most of my heart. The parts that don't love you are dedicated to this crazy lunatic." He said motioning to his mother causing me to giggle and his mother to smile.

"I love you too Caleb , more than you could even imagine." I tell him and he kisses me on the lips.

" Well this is really lovely and all but if you two don't mind all of this drama and traveling has really worn me out. " Claudia tells us and I pull away nodding.

"My home is your home if you want to stay in it for tonight or longer. " I tell her.

Soon the three of us decide that Caleb and I will stay in his apartment for the next couple weeks while his mother sleeps in my unused apartment. She insisted that she paid me but I told her it was no trouble. Before long we were down in my apartment that was so immaculate that it looked like no one lived in it . Calebs mother stops to look at a photo of Travis and I smiling on our wedding day. She didn't know what to make of it from what I saw on her face.

"I can barely recognize you as a brunette. You look so different from the woman you are now. Your husband sure is handsome and you look beautiful it is just something is off about you. Like there is an look like you are scared of your marriage." She asses and Caleb coughs awkwardly at her judgement.

I study the picture more and I do admit I look different from how I do now. My fake brunette hair stemmed from Travis telling me it would make my eyes pop and make me look sophisticated. While it definitely was a great offset for my eyes making them pop a lot the actual picture didn't show popping eyes. The girl in the picture looked hollow and almost sad behind her smile. She looked like he wasn't ready to be someones really did look happy though even if his smile was a little arrogant.

"That dress doesn't look like it is meant to be your dress though , the veil and dress are swallowing you up." Mrs. Rivers notes and I can see what she was saying.

"My mother picked out the dress , she insisted that I looked like a princess." I tell them and Calebs mother shakes her head.

"A girl with your charm and beauty shouldn't have their spirit be covered by others ideals for them. Now I can see why you are cheating on your husband with my son. " She says before turning away and going towards my bedroom.

Caleb and I exchange looks quickly. He gives me a smile and I quick peck on the lips to show me that he loves me.

"I truly don't deserve you." I tell him as I murmur against his lips.

 **March 2014**

My mother was truly something. After last years failed attempt to throw me a surprise party she decides to give it another go. She asked Caleb if he could take me to Dollhouse to pick up a dress she had on hold , followed by taking me out to lunch with him and Emily. Everyone has been trying to make sure that I had no idea what was going on but they obviously underestimate me. I figured out what exactly they were planning after finding an invitation at Calebs apartment. After some questioning Caleb admitted the entire plan. Of course it took some time to get it out of him but in the end he cracked.

Caleb, Emily , and I were driving back from lunch which took a while since Emily remembered that she forgot to call her father. Caleb even asked the waitress for us to see the dessert menu , and was seriously thinking about getting something until the clock struck two. Caleb had a smirk on his face while we listened to Emily ramble about one of her swim students breaking a local record for their age group. I took a hold of Caleb's hand and gave him a loving smile. The afternoon was perfect and even though I wasn't looking forward to the party , I was happy I got to have the private time with Caleb and Emily.

"So I was thinking that we should take a trip to New York in a few weeks. Maybe stay over night with some champagne , see a play , have fancy dinner. Enjoy some private time together." Caleb suggested and I smiled at the thought of it.

"That sounds like it would be wonderful Caleb." I tell him grinning from ear to ear.

"Make sure you send me a post card. " Emily jokes around rolling her eyes.

"Nothing but the best for my birthday girl." Caleb says taking my hand and giving it a kiss.

"You two are honestly perfect together. " Emily replied and I smiled looking at Caleb who was smiling sweetly at me.

"Just make sure that when you guys go away you don't fake everyone out by springing a surprise wedding on us. I honestly loved the wedding but I was expecting to do more shopping and exploring." Emily says and we all remember the trip turned destination wedding set by Spencer and Toby. The wedding itself was sweet and heartfelt. When Spencer and Toby exchanged their vows I joined my mother in crying like a baby.

"I think we can manage to do that Emily." I tell her with a smile which she returns.

"Besides I would never steal a vacation from someone." Caleb says to me and I feel truly happy

Out of all of my relationships and despite the circumstances , this is by far the healthiest relationship I have ever had with anyone in my life. I admit that at times I get over dramatic and will stir the pot with Caleb but on the other hand Caleb can sometimes be in a bad mood. We just never all out fight making me wanting to walk away crying or him slamming the door on me. We squabble which is healthy. It is not like it is excessive fighting that goes on between Travis and I. Which is probably one of the biggest problems in our marriage besides my affair.

All of a sudden Emily looks down on her phone screen and really terribly pretends to be dealing with a crisis.

"Oh no!" She says so fakely but I just play along with fake concern.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Aly said that she forgot her sister in laws present at home and was wondering if we could swing by my place to bring her the present for the bridal shower. Would you mind Caleb?" She asks and Caleb is on the verge of bursting out into laughter at the falseness of her acting.

"That is not problem at all , say we will be there in about twenty minutes." Caleb says and I give him a look which he returns with a smile. Soon enough we swing by Ems home real quick in which she runs in speedily to get a rather large box which was wrapped in glittery gold wrapping paper that I absolutely love. I forget about the party for a second and think of a way that I could steal the rest of the roll from Em without her noticing.

We pull into a packed parking lot for a local function hall. There so conveniently is a space near the front which is between a car that looks like my mothers and another that looks like Ezra's . Emily quickly gets out pretending that she is only running in for a couple seconds to deliver the present. It is actually entertaining to watch her try to fool me , she is not really good at it but it is a the thought that counts and I will send her a thank you card for her wonderful efforts.

"All I'm going to say is to please act surprised . I know that we made the thing entirely obvious but it means a lot to your mother and I think that you should cut her some slack. She enlisted in my help because she thinks that we are best friends and I think she also may suspect that I'm gay but that is a conversation for another time. " Caleb tells me.

"Trust me I would never want to upset my mother on purpose , I already told myself that whatever happened today I would just suck up any other feelings I may have and just smile. It seems like it would be the best plan for this monstrosity." I tell him.

"Well there is something that is going to be happening as a sort of present for you I guess."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Travis is going to surprise you after you blow out your birthday candles. I'm only telling you ahead of time so that you don't seem so unhappy when you see him. I really don't want to see PDA palooza but I understand that there are things that you two must do ." If I knew that there weren't eyes watching us I would have kissed him on the cheek to reassure him but I solemnly didn't have that pleasure so I had to stick with a reassuring smile which Caleb returned.

"I will only do the bare minimum. Kiss him when I see him at first followed by a few pecks. Simple stuff to keep the lions at bay. "

"What about tonight? Will you two at least try to keep it down a little so that I don't have to hear your husband screwing my girlfriend."

"I will do what is necessary. Travis and I haven't seen each other in a year and to be honest if he has remained faithful to me for the past year then I bet he is looking forward to tonight a lot."

We are interrupted by an exasperated looking Emily who is supposed to be leading me inside. She definitely looks like a kid who just raided the candy jar though. Her smile says more than a thousand words which most of them translate something close to that she is up to something. Emily also gives us both a look like we are crazy about talking about our private sex lives in public when my mother is inside waiting for me to be surprised by all of my friends and family as well as Travis whom I guess they are going to save for after cake.

"Hey guys there is a small problem , can you come in real quick?" Emily asks and I reach for the door and get out of the car without giving Caleb another look.

Walking into the hall I am surprised by the beautiful decorations that adorn the hall that fit my personality perfectly. My mother and father are standing together in the middle of the hall and I quickly go over and hug them tightly. Followed by thanking everyone for coming and acting very shocked that my mother managed to pull off a surprise on me. Most of my friends buy me a drink which I happily accept with gratitude. By my third or fourth drink it is time for cake and as the candles flicker I look at Caleb who seems to have his eyes trained on my eyes instead of a door he had been paying attention too all afternoon.

Closing my eyes I wish for a happy ending to the mess I've created and though I know it may not happen I open my eyes and look directly at Caleb who discretely winks at me as he stands behind my mother who is convinced I am smiling at her for successfully throwing me a surprise party. Before I know it the room is a little spinny but not too much that I can't walk or form complete sentences.

The first present I open is from Emily who gave me a new sewing machine because I have been bugging her about how crappy mine is. She explained that it was from her and Alison together. I followed to open various cards and presents from guests. Caleb got me a gift card to my favorite fabric store .My mother got me a certificate for a spa day at my favorite spa which she explained she got one for herself as well so that we could have a girls day together. Aria and Ezra got me a scrap book that Aria made for me featuring pictures from our adventures since we met. There was one picture of Caleb and I between Aria and Ezra . The photo was from when we went on a picnic together with Zephyr. I was holding Ezra's mini me while Caleb and Ezra were doing some sort of bro signal and Aria was smiling sweetly. It was by far my favorite one that I had of Caleb and I. Spencer and Toby made me a cute rocking chair to put into my living room. Which was something I asked for since I loved rocking chairs. I got other gifts from other party attendees as well but the gift that stood out was the final one , which was a simple card that said to turn around. I followed the card instructions and turned to see Travis who looked formal in his uniform. I quickly ran up to him and wordlessly gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. I didn't want to risk saying anything and screwing everything up.

"I've missed you." He tells me and I seem to motion in agreement.

"Me too penguin. " The words come out sort of cold and rehearsed but I don't really care because I was just happy to not ruin everything by being the worst actress on the face of the planet. The more that the party begins to drag on the more I sort of just want to go home. I had to be up for work early the next morning and I wanted to make sure that I was up on time.

"Travis can we please go home soon? I have to open the store tomorrow morning." I tell him softly so that no one would hear me.

"Not now Hanna , it is a party in your honor we should stay longer. "Travis tells me and that was that. Travis continues to have a few more drinks while I only have another one before I ask Travis to meet me in the hallway.

"I think we should leave soon." I suggested to Travis who seemed to blow up like a grenade.

"Why can't you just be grateful for once in your damn life Hanna? Everything always has to be about you. Your mother went through a lot of trouble to put this party yet all you are doing is acting ungrateful and like a fucking mess. What would you rather drown your problems with a bottle of tequila than actually act like you are enjoying yourself." Travis yelled at me in the hallway and in that moment the rest of the party seemed to quiet down.

"I am fine, why do you always yell at me? I am your wife , not your child!" I raise my voice slightly not wanting everyone in the hall hearing us fight.

"Really? My wife would never act like you do. I don't know you. If you don't want to be treated like a child then I think you should start acting like an adult."

"Act like an adult? I think we should go home. I will meet you in the car . Tell everyone that your wife had a temper tantrum and needed a time out." I told him turning my heal and walking out . I stumbled a bit on my way to the car which probably wasn't a good example of being fine and sober but I really didn't care what everyone thought. At this point my mother was probably telling everyone that Travis and I wanted some private time to ourselves since he was finally home again after almost a year.

The tension in the car would need a saw to cut through it . Travis was driving with his knuckles so white that I could have sworn that he was about to punch something. I on the other hand did my best to just sit staring straight ahead to keep from crying. Travis was mumbling under his breath about something that I wasn't really interested in listening. Probably along the lines of how much of an embarrassment I am and how he already regrets wasting a trip home.

As soon as the door closes behind us with a loud thud I turn around and see an angry Travis who is already taking off his shoes and suit jacket. The two of us avoid eye contact as we continue to get ready for bed. The apartment feels like a volcano that is active. You know that at any moment everything is going to erupt and bring terror and mess to the house but while the eye of the storm is here Travis and I act respective to each other.

We both somehow end up in the kitchen at the same time to get something to make for dinner. When we first make eye contact I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought Travis would take me into his arms and tell me that everything would be alright but my assumptions were soon proven wrong when he began speaking in a harsh voice that sounded so angry I wondered if he found out about Caleb and I seeing each other because I didn't expect one stupid fight to blow up in our faces as much as that one did.

"Is there anything that you want to say?"

"No , honestly Travis I am really drunk right now and all I want to eat and go to bed. Can we just talk in the morning please?" I ask him and all I get in response at first is a loud sound of the palm of his hand contacting my cheek at a high velocity with a lot of force. I was in so much shock at first that I didn't register the pain but in the following seconds the right side of my face was on fire in searing pain that I had to stop myself from crying.

"Wrong answer. Hanna you ruined everything our mothers planned for you because you wanted to gorge yourself on booze. I wonder why I married you sometimes because in all honesty you are the biggest regret I have ever had. You are nothing more than a useless piece of shit who literally spread her legs like some whore for the first guy who said that she was pretty. Then worst of all you married the second one too. Wait married isn't the right word I am thinking of because a marriage is something that two people work on , not just one. I say you more trapped me. " Once Travis finished rambling about how terrible of a wife I am his palm contacted my cheek in the same spot again making the pain twice as worse as before.

"I am sorry Travis , I just don't know what to say to you right now. You obviously had a couple drinks too because my husband would never hit me sober or say those awful things to me because understands how to treat a lady right and not like some rag doll." I yell at him and his hand slaps me again.

"You are no lady , you are a worthless bitch." Travis says before he pushes me against the kitchen counter causing me to fall back to the floor. Instead of leaving though he takes a beer out of the fridge and watches me as I scramble to stand up and regain my composure. I reach back to feel my head which is bleeding before finally finding some composure. I don't know if it is the alcohol but the world around my spins as I stumble wordlessly back to the bedroom. Travis follows me not far behind.

I slowly crawl into bed and I try to fight the urge to go to sleep. Something is off. I at some point do fall asleep but I am woken up to Travis who is pulling off my sleeping shorts like nothing is wrong between us.

"Please don't Travis." I teal him as I begin to cry softly and for a millisecond I think that I see the man I married in my husbands eyes but that quickly is replaced with this drunken monster who is straddling me and using their weight to keep me from getting up. I am still extremely dizzy and don't feel right.

"Try to pretend to be a good wife for once Hanna." Travis tells me and I cry even more.

"Travis please , I don't want to. Get off of me." I tell him weakly but his hand covers my mouth to keep me from speaking.

I cry through the entire thing as his hand never leaves my mouth. At one point I began to try to wiggle free but I was just too weak to stop him or get away. Part of me wonders if it is actually rape because I don't even know if I am communicating that I don't want it. My head hurt terribly and I was extremely drowsy.

 **July 2014**

I stand in Dollhouse finishing up my closing checklist. Making sure that all of the mannequins look adequate and all of the clothes are folded and put away in their proper home. The manager was coming back to the store tomorrow for the Fourth of July weekend which I would be leaving immediately after for my once planned out vacation week. I was originally going to visit Travis at his base in Texas but after our fight a couple months ago I decided that it would be best to just stay away. I sometimes don't know if I want to keep this marriage together for the remainder of Travis' service. Caleb was almost ready to beat up Travis after he began to see a bruise forming on my cheek and I couldn't blame him. My parents asked what happened and I told them that I was carrying boxes at work and walked into a wall. I didn't dare tell anyone about the incident that happened after we went to bed. As far as Caleb knew Travis only hit me once and then we went to bed seperately. I vowed to never tell anyone the full truth.

Caleb on the other hand is all for me divorcing Travis as soon as possible. Caleb had been suggesting that him and I could move in together in California once his company transfers him back to their west coast office next year. With his lease expiring on January 1st Caleb had already talked about going back to his home state as soon as possible with me by his side to keep him some company. Spencer , Emily , and Aria all seemed to think that it could be a good adventure. I even looked into not renewing my lease but that probably would need to have a discussion with Travis if we are ever talking with each other again.

"Excuse me Miss , I was in here earlier earlier shopping for my girlfriend and I was wondering if you could model the clothes for me since you and my girlfriend look to be around the same size and in all honesty you are really hot." I hear from across the register and I look up to see Caleb smiling at me.

"I don't know sir , I wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend. She might get jealous." I tell Caleb playing along.

"I don't know , I think she might be able to understand. I can be very persuasive."

"Oh I bet. "

I am full on blushing at this point. Usually Caleb likes to visit me as work to try to distract me from my never ending boredom. Thankfully the store doesn't have any security cameras or else I think the mall security guards would know how Caleb and I have christened every dressing room within the past few months. It is not uncommon for me to close the store by myself on a week night , so in order to keep me company Caleb comes in trying to be an upset customer or one trying to buy something . Despite that Caleb and I are very good at keeping our affair a secret. Only our close friends know as well as Caleb's family. Our friends in that we have in Ravenswood just know us as Caleb and Hanna though , a young and in love couple who could conquer the world together.

"Actually I have something else planned for tonight." Caleb admitted out of nowhere and I must have looked visibly confused because he started laughing a little.

"What could you of all people have planned?" I ask and Caleb digs into his pocket pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

" I was thinking we could start our vacation early." He tells me handing me the sunglasses.

"And where do you think we should go on this said vacation?" I ask Caleb who gives me his evil smirk that makes me weak at the knees sometimes.

" I don't know , maybe Cancun. " Caleb says as if it is no big deal and I practically jump him from across the cash register. Running around the register I jump into Caleb's arms and give him a kiss.

"Are you serious?" I ask him about to take him right then and there.

"One hundred percent. I already told all of your managers. Emily is also coming with us but that is because she and Alison are vacationing together. " Caleb said looking down at me giving my lips a small peck.

"When are we leaving?" I ask him and he looks around like he is play thinking .

"I don't know as soon as you are done closing here. Emily already packed your bags and our flight leaves in three hours. I was thinking that we could get dinner or something while waiting to board." Caleb suggested .

"Thank you so much , I love you Caleb." I tell him kissing him deeply on the lips after checking to make sure that there were no customers to see us.

I closed Dollhouse as fast as humanly possible. Making sure that everything was tidy before I went to call my mother who was ecstatic . I fibbed and said that Emily and Alison were originally going on vacation and then when I couldn't go to visit Travis for safety reasons I decided to join them and that Caleb joined us because he didn't have anyone to celebrate the holiday with. She asked some questions about what hotel we were staying in an all that jazz.

I just relayed everything Caleb was telling me besides the dirty comments he was saying about skinny dipping in the ocean. My mother was also asking questions if Caleb and Emily were dating and all that but I just laughed it off and said that the last time I checked Caleb was still seeing some girl he works with. I always told my mother that Caleb was very aloof about who he was interested in at the time which was partially true since next to no one knew about our affair.

The two of us quickly rush to the airport where Alison and Emily stand looking fabulous talking about some subject that the two of them seemed to have some interest in. I never thought I would say it ever but Emily was finally dating someone who was good for her and someone who I greatly approved us. I would sometimes talk with Ali about her ex and some of the things he would say and do to her but in the end I never would say anything that Travis did. Ali was genuinely nice and according to some of her stories she was really a changed person from the girl she used to be.

The four of us head towards our terminal and wait to board the plain to one of the greatest trips I will ever take in my life.

 **September 2014**

"I just don't get why you have to focus all of your time on him this week." Caleb tells me as he helps me get ready to get Travis at the airport .

"Because he is my husband for now and I just need to not spend another hell week with him being moody." I tell Caleb as he zips up the back of my dress that I felt like was way too much.

"For now being the operative words. After that bruise that was on your cheek I could still bury him. Sure he is trained and all of that shit but he really hurt you and I want him to pay for what he did. I don't give a fuck what he thinks should justify his actions. You are his wife and no man should ever treat a woman that way let alone their wife." Caleb says in pure disgust and I kissed him gently on the lips to calm him down.

"Relax Caleb. I just need to keep him calm this week because I am not sure that I can handle another week like the last one , alright. I just need you to understand that." I tell him locking his eyes with mine. He seems to be searching mine for answers.

"Did he do more than just hit you?" Caleb asks and I look away to regain my composure.

"He may have pushed me but that was it." I reveal to Caleb not daring to go beyond the pushing incident and Caleb looks more fired up than he did before.

"Remind me again why I have to go with you to pick Travis." Caleb requests and I can'r really explain why. I was the one that suggested we do lunch with someone when Travis got back home and the first person Travis thought about taking with us was Caleb ironically.

I was more than happy to have Caleb with me to make sure that Travis didn't try to pull anything on me. Caleb seemed to keep a close eye on me anyway when other people were around. Spencer once noted that we were almost like a real exclusive couple. We both just laughed that off as Spencer pulling our leg yet both of us wishing that is was true. Caleb and I sometimes talked about just going public as soon as Travis and I finalize our divorce. Sometimes late at night we talk about going to California together where I will design my own fashion line while Caleb works hard doing all the stuff Caleb does when he is at work. We talk about how we would host Christmas together and would invite our parents to spend the holiday at our house and we would be free to be us.

"Because you don't want him to be alone with me. " I remind Caleb.

"Very true , now if you ever feel uncomfortable just say that you don't want to be showing off in front of me who just got his heart broken by his mean girlfriend Miranda. Say how we need to be there for me in these dark times."

"I don't know what I would do without you." I confess.

"Well one thing for sure is that you definitely would have a simpler life."

"Yes but it would probably also be more melancholy."

"Well I am glad to know that I am the source of all of your joy then. " Caleb tells me before we head out to the car to go and get Travis who was set to be landing at any possible moment. The drive to the air port was silent. It was mainly due to the fact that neither Caleb nor I wanted to be there to see Travis. Part of me was sure that Travis knew about the affair some way but when we spoke on the phone the few times that we do Travis makes it seem like he knew he screwed it up. He has repeatedly promised me that he would never hit me again and that he would most certainty never force me to have sex with him if I didn't want to.

Caleb and I arrive earlier than when we were supposed to so we spend a solid amount of time sitting in silence waiting to watch Travis come down the stairs. Caleb gives me a reassuring smile every once in a while to let me know that everything would be alright. I was texting my mother through the entire ordeal to let her know that if there was a plane crash that we would know by now and that someone on the news would have been reporting it or something. We were eventually informed that the plane took sort of a detour and flew around a storm which elongated the flight by a few minutes and some people were having trouble getting their bags.

Eventually Travis does arrive . He gives me a quick peck on the lips and Caleb a solid handshake before we go off to have lunch together. The conversation is light and points to the fact that Travis is still in the dark about what is going on between Caleb and I. He attributes his behavior to watching one of his brothers dying right in front of his eyes. Everything was fine and normal through out the entire day. We eventually made it to his parents house where his mother and father asked multiple questions about how he is doing. I eventually tell everyone that we need to go home because I had work early in the morning and I wanted to have some private time with Travis who smiles and places his hand on my knee. Caleb looks like he is about to murder Travis.

When we finally get home Caleb goes up to his word without any more words towards us besides saying that he was feeling like he needed time to be alone. Travis was asking about what was going on with Caleb but I just dismissed everything he asked saying that Caleb was just lovesick.

"Let's just go to bed sweetheart." I finally tell Travis taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom . Taking a quick glance at the girl who was dead in the eyes and looked like she knew she was walking towards the darkness that made her miserable. The girl in the mirror wasn't me , she was a prisoner who was marching on to accept her fate.

 **November 2014**

For the fifth day in a row I woke up feeling terrible, I carefully tried to remove Calebs arm from around my waist.

"You should really take that pregnancy test I bought you yesterday. " I hear him say from behind me in a tired voice and I roll my eyes.

"No I shouldn't , I'm not pregnant." I tell him turning so that we are facing each other with a glare shutting him up . I don't know if I'm trying to convince myself or him more. I am about ninety percent sure I am just trying to reassure myself that I didn't fuck up my life even more than it already is.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor because if you are still sick and not pregnant then something might be seriously wrong with you. " Caleb groggily suggested and I almost had to keep myself from saying something really mean since I don't feel well.

"Nothing is wrong with me , I probably just have the flu or some stomach virus that is going around." I tell Caleb who now rolls his eyes.

"If you were really sick then you wouldn't have broken down yesterday because there were no more chocolate cherry cupcakes at the bakery or been practically ready to pounce on me the other day when I got home from work. "

"Shut up." I tell him simply before turning back over.

I get up and yawn before moving to the bathroom. It isn't a minute before I start vomiting and Caleb is holding my hair to keep it from getting dirty. Caleb was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down. When I finished vomiting Caleb and I stayed in the exact position that we were in. Just in case I got sick again. He continuously rubbed my back with his free hand as the other held my hair in a gently grip.

Slowly I regain my posture before sitting on the toilet with my hands holding my head. Caleb is kneeling in front of me giving me an encouraging smile and handing me some mouth wash which I take in my mouth and swish it around before spitting it into the sink. Looking down at Caleb I begin to cry as he takes me into his arms and embraces me tightly.

"I fucked up so bad Caleb. I thought we would have time. I thought that Travis and I could talk like adults for once when he was home and discuss going our separate ways or I thought I could tell my parents and give them some notice that their daughter is leaving her husband for another man-"

"Her husband who hit her-" Caleb interrupts before I continue .

"That is not what I am telling my mother. Just because I don't love him anymore doesn't mean I should skew my mothers view of the only person she has seen as a son. My mother is going to hate me when I tell her . She will never forgive me. The entire town will talk about how we are two of the worst residents ever because while my husband was fighting for our country I was playing gold digger with my neighbor."

"Playing gold digger? Hanna I have had girls play gold digger with me and trust me it is pretty easy to tell when someone wants me for my money. If there is anything that you want from me besides my love and hot body is my fries when I order food." Caleb attempted to make me smile which worked because I gave a small giggle in between my sobs.

"I just don't want to disappoint everyone , I just don't want to be the girl who everyone points at saying how much of a whore she is."

"It will be alright Hanna , you can come with me to Ravenswood. We can live in my uncles house while I wait for my job to officially transfer me to California. We can raise this baby as a family if you are pregnant. You can use your degree for something besides putting together mannequins at the mall. You could open your own store, design your own fashion line , you could do whatever makes you happy. We could be happy together , we could go out in public like a real couple. I could kiss you whenever I wanted , where ever I wanted. We could do so much , and I would never use you. I love you Hanna Marin Hobbs."

"What about my family , I just can't leave them. "

"You can talk to your parents telling them that you have a chance to be happy. They will understand. We would have a chance to be us and not have to worry about what anyone thinks. We are being kept from what we truly want right now Hanna. I would give up anything to be with you." Caleb says and he kisses me passionately which I respond with biting his bottom lip asking for more . Gently he rests his hands on my waist parting his lips to give us both better access suddenly in a split second he pulls back and rests his head against mine.

"I love you so fucking much Caleb."

 **1 Day ago (Hanna POV)**

"So you must be excited to get Travis from the airport tomorrow , it will be nice to have him home for a while." My mother smiled at me and I nodded but I was mentally a million miles away. I could leave with Caleb on a bus to Ravenswood in three days and just leave divorce papers. No one has ever made me as happy as Caleb does , not even my mother . Maybe it is the fact that she always seemed to be pushing me to do what she wanted me to that is the issue. She couldn't just let me go away to school or she persuaded me to marry Travis. I know that it was my decision ultimately but maybe if I didn't listen to my mother I would be happy right now with my life's' decisions.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright honey , you don't seem yourself lately." She commented and it was true I guess I haven't been myself since Travis came home for the weekend a couple months ago to say that next time he was coming home it would be for a few weeks to settle things for when he comes home for good. It could also do with the positive pregnancy test sitting on my bathroom sink.

"Yeah."

"I know your nervous about having Travis around all the time but don't worry you two love each other. It might be a little weird at first but you will get used to it."

"Yeah"

"Hanna you are miles away , where is your head at?" She asks and I don't even think before I blatantly reply.

"I'm pregnant." My mother jumps up and hugs me tightly.

"Honey that is amazing , I didn't even know that you and Travis were trying . That must have been why you didn't pick up the night before Travis left again. Did you go to the doctor yet? Oh I can't wait to call Lisa , of course I won't tell her before you and Travis do. " My mother gushed on hugging me and I smiled relishing the moment before I frowned realizing that I should tell her now.

"It's not Travis' baby." I say softly and she doesn't release her grip of me , I don't even know if she heard me or even if I actually said it. I start crying in my mothers arms at the situation I am in and I feel her warmth leave me. I look down at my hands and I can feel her eyes on me.

"Who's baby is it Hanna?" My mother is studying me and I look up and shrug my shoulders.

"Does it even matter to you? It isn't Travis' that is all you need to know."

"Yes it does matter to me Hanna , it is my grandchild . Who is it's father?"

"Caleb." I don't know what is going through her mind but if I were to guess it was probably her recounting all the times she and Caleb have talked and how she told me that he was perfect for my friend Spencer and even tried to set them up when she first met Caleb.

"Was it a one time mistake? I know those happen Hanna , that doesn't mean that the baby is his. You could have gotten pregnant the weekend Travis was home." She tried to reason but I just shook my head. Memories from the past year and half with Caleb go through my head.

"I have been having an affair with Caleb since June last year, though there were a couple of times we kissed before that. "

"June , Hanna you have been having an affair for a year and a half? Why haven't you told me ?" In that moment I saw what she was really upset about. She wasn't upset with me cheating on my husband , she was mad that she didn't know because I didn't tell her.

"You always wanted me to be with Travis , I just thought that if I stayed with Travis that you would be happy and proud of me."

"Honey you are an incredible young woman , you don't need to sacrifice your own happiness to make me happy. Sure I am disappointed right now but if Travis isn't the guy for you then I can accept that. I just wish hadn't rushed into marrying him." She hugs me again and it feels weird , I think she is just trying not to upset me right now but I will take it.

"Mom do you really mean that?" I ask her as she hugs me tightly.

"Why would I not honey? I never wanted you to give up your joy and happiness just so you could please me. What kind of mother would wish that upon their daughter. Does Caleb treat you right?"

"Honestly mom , being with Caleb has made me the happiest woman alive. He truly loves me and I truly love him. He wants me to go with him to California and I think I just might take him up on that offer mom." I tell her honestly.

"California , Hanna if you think you are really ready for it honey then I support you. What about Travis what are you going to tell him?" She asks me and I think of how I could approach it.

"I am going to tell him that I want a divorce and that I wanted one for a while. A few months ago when Travis and I left my surprise party early we got home and we began fighting really badly and he slapped me a couple times. I really didn't walk into a wall with boxes I just didn't want to ruin what you thought about Travis. " It isn't long before we are cut off from my phone ringing.

"Speak of the devil." I say to my mother showing her the screen reading Travis' name.

"Hello honey." I say to Travis who takes an angry sigh.

"Hanna Hobbs why is Caleb Rivers naked in our apartment?"

 **The Morning After**

"Are you sleeping with him?" Travis asked for the tenth time in a row and I didn't truly know what to say. On one hand I could lie and say that Caleb was crashing at our place for a couple days , on the other I could tell the truth and get this horrible fight we are bound to have over with.

"Yes." I say in a whimper knowing it was the best thing in the long run to say.

The room was silent for a minute apart from my crying and Travis pacing around the room. I watched him try to think out his emotions but was startled when he looked at me before the loud sound of a slap graced my cheek, I didn't know what hurt more . The slap or the fact that my husband hates me. Granted I was thinking heavily about leaving him for the past few months , I just didn't want to cause confrontation.

"You promised you would never hit me again. " I said to him through my tears. The damn hormones were causing me to cry like crazy.

"Hanna I just found a naked man who I thought was our friend in our apartment. I just found out that my partner for the past seven years has been cheating on me."

"I'm sorry. " I tell him gently hoping it counts for something.

"How long have you two been together?" Travis asked and I flinched at the anger booming in his voice.

"It doesn't matter Travis , it was more than a one time thing. That is all you need to know." I tell him and before I know it I feel a hard slap against my other cheek.

"No Hanna it does matter , I want to know how many punches to throw at the guy. " Travis is practically screaming causing the entire apartment to shake.

"Since June of last year. But before..."

"Before what Hanna? June , you have been screwing the neighbor while I was fighting for our country. What else do you possibly have to say?" Travis demands and I really regret saying the words before they come out of my mouth.

"I'm pregnant. A little under two months. There is a chance it is yours. " I tell him and it is like a switch flipped in Travis.

The room is still . Neither one of us are speaking or making a voluntary movement. My eyes are trained on Travis who's eyes are trained on my abdomen trying to think about all of his possible options in this possible moment. Part of me knows the only reason why he is training his eyes on my stomach is because it sunk into him that he just hit his pregnant cheating wife twice. I also know that he is trying to do the math of when he was home and whether or not if the condom broke the one night that we slept together, I can't bare to tell him that one of the times within the conception window with Caleb was unprotected. That would kill him or more kill Caleb .

"There is also a better chance it is his right?" Travis asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

"What do you want Hanna?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know Hanna?"

"Because all my life I had done things that would make my family happy and marrying you was one of them. Travis , did your ever really want to be with me? I was hefty Hanna when we first started dating , I was the girl who was the loser sleeping with Gabriel because he would buy her a cupcake. I only started to date you because it would make my parents happy , why did you want to be with me?"

"Because I liked you , I thought you were fun to be around."

"Was I fun or comfortable? Your parents would never say 'I'm disappointed that you're slumming it with Hanna' , they said how happy they were. Our mothers began planning our wedding."

"Why couldn't it be both? Does everything have to be so fucking complicated with you? "

"It could have been simple , all you had to do was say that you wanted to be with me because you wanted to be with me. Not because you felt comfortable. Because you , Travis Andrew Hobbs are sadly mistaken if you think I am girl you just settle for. At least Caleb wants to be with me because I am me. I am not proud of what I did but I am happy that I did it. Fighting is the only passionate thing that you and I do. We don't love each other and I'm sorry if I made you think that I could be perfect but I'm not."

"I never asked you to be perfect Hanna , I asked you to be my wife and partner in life. I wanted you to be committed to me and only me. I wanted you and you are trying to twist everything so that you are the victim here Hanna. If you didn't want to marry me then you should have said no. The thing is Hanna is that you live for this shit of making everything about you. You told me that nothing would have made you happier. In your personally written vows you promised to love me forever." He reminded me and in an instant my head and heart agreed on what I should do.

"I haven't loved you since the first time you hit me . I am leaving you Travis. You can call me the whore to our friends and family , I don't care. You can say how I am a nasty human being who broke your heart and left you. Because you aren't what or who I want. I want someone who wants me for more than my spousal benefits or someone who won't call my dream to design my own fashion line a silly phase. " I explain to him going forward and kissing his cheek before retreating to our bedroom where I got my bag out of my closet silently filling it with my personal belongings.

I looked at my wedding ring on my hand and for the first time I took it off feeling nothing but relief. Studying the small circle in my fingers I place it gently on the ground. The book of Hanna Hobbs was closed.

* * *

 ** _I know this was extremely OC , I changed the ending three times and I finally settled on this. I originally had Hanna staying with Travis then I had Travis killing Hanna. This entire story took me six days to write and had my close friend correct it. Did you think Hanna or Travis was the blame in the downfall of their marriage? I love Hanna but I just wanted her to be extremely flawed and relatable. She did not know what she truly wanted and had a lot of trouble trying to fit someone else's ideals. I understand how the both of them had an equal hand in the destruction of their marriage._**

 ** _Also just so you know this is a oneshot , I may follow it up with a sequel of Hanna returning home after a couple of years for Emily and Alisons wedding or something. But the only way for me to know whether or not to continue is if you guys review if you actually got through the entire thing._**


End file.
